


Wicked Games

by Geillish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Romance, Sex, Sex God Draco Malfoy, dramione - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geillish/pseuds/Geillish
Summary: Tras darse cuenta de que su vida sentimental es terriblemente patética, Hermione intenta ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Lo que menos esperaba esa noche era terminar enredada en la lengua de Draco Malfoy. En su lengua, en sus dedos, y muchas otras partes más profundas de su cuerpo...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Capítulo 1

Hermione Granger odiaba las bodas.

Sobre todo cuando era la tercera a la que asistía en lo que iba de año y estaba comenzando a pensar que el universo conspiraba en su contra. Primero habían sido Ginny y Harry, con una bonita e íntima celebración en la Madriguera; después fue el turno de Neville y Hannah Abbott y ahora...

Observó la enorme y verde extensión de jardín que tenía ante ella. Como era de esperar, todo estaba decorado perfectamente para la ocasión. Varias carpas desperdigadas por toda la parte trasera de la enorme mansión, servían para resguardar a los invitados de la brisa veraniega que llegaba desde la costa. La única iluminación del lugar constaba de miles de diminutos farolillos que flotaban por encima de sus cabezas cuya luz confería al lugar un aspecto más íntimo. En una de las esquinas de amplio terreno se situaba una modesta orquesta cuya sinfonía se alzaba por encima del bullicio de la multitud.

Y allí, en medio de lo que parecía ser una improvisada pista de baile, se encontraba los recién casados meciéndose al ritmo de una suave melodía.

Theodore Nott sonreía abiertamente mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oído a la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos. Ella abrió los ojos azules como el mar como si estuviera horrorizada de lo que acababa de escuchar, pero luego soltó una carcajada sincera mientra apoyaba la frente en el pecho de Theo. Él pareció satisfecho con su reacción, porque envolvió su pequeña cintura con las manos y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo antes de darle un suave y tierno beso sobre la punta de su pequeña nariz.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena y creyó que nunca había visto a Luna Lovegood tan radiante como ese día. Lucía un vestido poco convencional para una novia, cuyo color plateado resaltaba sobre todo lo demás. Era sencillo, pero exquisito a la misma vez. De palabra de honor, sin mangas, y con pequeña pedrería en el bajo de la pomposa falda. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido sobre la nuca y ni una pizca de maquillaje. Y, por supuesto, llevaba sus típicos pendientes de rábanos aunque en una versión algo más sofisticada en forma de pequeños diamantes.

Hermione nunca habría imaginado que dos personas tan diferentes pudieran encajar a la perfección como lo hacían ellos dos. Pero a pesar de ser como la noche y el día, el amor había surgido entre Theo y Luna durante el último curso, cuando Hogwarts había decidido abrir sus puertas de nuevo tras la guerra. Y aunque tenía que admitir que al principio le había resultado impactante su relación, ya no podía concebir la idea de verlos separados.

Pensó en lo extraño que era el amor, en la forma que tenía de surgir inesperadamente, en si ella algún día llegaría a sentir algo así por otra persona...

Resultó que salir con Ron acabó siendo un terrible error. Cada vez que se besaban o se tocaban, o incluso las pocas veces que habían tenido relaciones fue... extraño. Se sentía raro, fuera de lugar. No era como ella siempre imaginó que sería estar con él. No hubo fuegos artificiales, ni respiraciones agitadas, ni deseo...

Absolutamente nada.

La situación se volvió insostenible hasta tal punto que incluso mirarlo a la cara resultaba bochornoso. Pero al parecer a Ron había sentido exactamente lo mismo y ambos decidieron que lo mejor era llevar caminos separados. Tras eso su amistad, lejos de deteriorarse, se había visto más reforzada, como si pasar por ese bache hubiera sido una prueba necesaria para ambos.

Realmente lo echaba de menos, pensó mientras se llevaba su tercera copa de whisky de fuego a los labios.

Ron llevaba tres largos meses ayudando a su hermano Charlie a levantar un Santuario de Dragones en Rumanía y, según lo que le comentaba en sus últimas cartas, no tenía la intención de regresar pronto a Londres.

Si él hubiera estado en ese momento allí, Hermione se hubiera sentido más integrada en el ambiente. De todos sus amigos ella y Ron eran los únicos solteros que quedaban. Por esa razón Hermione se había apartado del resto, mientras se escondía en una solitaria barra apartada de todo el bullicio, ya que se le hacía insoportable aguantar a Ginny y a Harry, quienes se habían convertido en siameses unidos por sus lenguas tras regresar de su luna de miel en Cancún.

No es que no se alegrara por ellos, pero era incómodo estar entre los dos mientras no paraban de lanzarse miradas cargadas de tórridas promesas y sus manos no paraban de tocarse a cada instante. Estaban tan ensimismados el uno con el otro que ni siquiera se habían percatado de su ausencia.

«Puede que lo que sientas sean celos...», dijo una vocecita maligna en su mente.

Hermione giró la copa entre sus dedos y esta se tambaleó peligrosamente sobre la superficie de mármol de la barra. Estaba cerca de estar muy, pero que muy borracha, pero a pesar de ello su mente estaba tan despejada como el claro de un bosque.

¿Podría ser eso? ¿Tenía celos de la relación que tenían sus amigos? ¿De Harry y Ginny, de Luna y Theo?

No pudo negar la sensación de angustia y vergüenza que la invadió al comprobar que sí, que sentía celos. Como tampoco pudo negar el hecho de que su vida sentimental era una mierda. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que la habían besado o la última vez que había tenido sexo, que había follado...

Y no tener una respuesta la hizo sentir terriblemente sola y vacía.

Gimió sonoramente cuando se dio cuenta que su mente incluso había borrado la sensación que se sentía cuando tenía un orgasmo, lo cual era un índice más que evidente de que había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.

Su destino comenzó a dibujarse ante ella y a Hermione no le gustó lo que vio. ¿Estaría destinada a ser una soltera reprimida para siempre? ¿Así iba a ser su vida a partir de entonces? ¿Rodeada de libros y compartiendo apartamento con la única compañía de su gato?

Cuando uno de los camareros apareció de nuevo tras la barra, Hermione ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando hizo un gesto con la mano para que rellenara su copa por cuarta vez.

Si su vida iba a ser así, quería el alcohol como nuevo elemento decorativo en ese futuro tan desolador.

— ¿Vas a dejar algo para los demás, Granger? ¿O tienes pensado beberte hasta la última gota de las reservas de alcohol de los Nott?— dijo alguien a sus espaldas y Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando reconoció el dueño de aquella voz.

Genial.

Era justo lo que necesitaba para llenar su pozo de las desgracias.

Hermione no solo tenía que ver a Draco Malfoy todos los días en el Ministerio, donde ambos trabajaban, aunque para su fortuna, en Departamentos diferentes, sino que a raíz de la unión de Theodore y Luna, se habían visto obligados a coincidir varias veces a lo largo de los últimos meses.

Primero en la fiesta de compromiso, luego en la despedida de solteros que la pareja había decidido realizar de forma conjunta y por último, en la propia boda. Por supuesto, como mejor amigo del novio Draco había sido nombrado padrino, y Hermione, al igual que Ginny, era una de las pocas damas de honor que Luna había escogido para tan bonita ocasión.

Durante todo aquel tiempo habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo tácito donde ambos se ignoraban deliberadamente. Hasta el momento había funcionado a la perfección, puesto que era evidente que ninguno tenía interés por acercarse al otro. Tan solo se habían dedicado a lanzarse miradas furtivas aderezadas con un poco de desdén y varias toneladas de odio.

A pesar de los años, a Hermione le era imposible ver a Draco Malfoy como lo que era en realidad: un auténtico gilipollas.

Pero al parecer, la paz había durado poco. Y se había sorprendido al comprobar que había sido él quien había roto su silencioso pacto.

Hermione se giró en la butaca lo suficiente como para captar su presencia por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba apoyado en un lateral de la barra sobre uno de sus codos, con una copa sostenida en una mano, y como siempre llevaba aquella maldita sonrisa de superioridad estampada en su atractivo rostro. Vestía un impoluto traje negro, sin corbata, con los primeros botones de la camisa blanca desabrochados. Su pelo rubio estaba alborotado y sus ojos grises estaban algo enrojecidos por culpa del alcohol.

Al parecer, no era la única que estaba buscando refugio en el whisky de fuego.

— Piérdete, Malfoy.— gruñó ella volviendo a centrar la atención en su copa.

Pero él se río mientras tomaba asiento en la butaca vacía que había a su lado.

— Eso intentaba...— su voz sonó peligrosamente suave y Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando notó que se inclinaba hacia ella para susurrarle:—, pero al parecer alguien me ha robado el escondite.

Ella continuó ignorándolo mientras fingía colocarse un tirante del vestido que Luna había elegido expresamente para las damas de honor. Era de un azul similar al color de la casa Ravenclaw y a pesar de que era precioso, Hermione estaba deseando llegar a su casa y sustituirlo por un pijama.

«Pijama: el uniforme de toda soltera amargada», repitió aquella maldita voz en su mente.

Hermione volvió a llevarse la copa a la boca, esta vez para dar un trago muy largo, hasta casi vaciar su contenido. Malfoy pareció notar la tensión que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo ya que silbó por lo bajo, como si estuviera sorprendido por su comportamiento.

— Me pregunto qué es lo que te tiene al borde del coma etílico, Granger. —lo dijo arrastrando las palabras, poniendo especial énfasis en su apellido.— ¿Estás triste por qué el pobretón de Weasley no ha venido esta noche para hacerte compañía?

Hermione no pudo soportarlo. No pudo soportar aquel tono de voz condescendiente, pero sobre todo no pudo soportar que en parte tuviera razón. Volvió a girar la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos castaños la acompañaran en el movimiento, y lo observó de nuevo. Él tenía el cuerpo girado en su dirección, los ojos grises y perversos fijos en ella, y una sonrisa casi perezosa en sus labios carnosos. Todavía seguía apoyado en la barra con un codo, pero había entrecruzado las piernas dejando caer todo su peso allí.

Lucía tan borracho como lo estaba ella, aunque parecía más acostumbrado a ese estado de embriaguez, pero quitando toda eso parecía fuera de lugar. Solo había visto a Malfoy durante la ceremonia donde se había colocado cerca del altar mientras ponía una mano el hombro de Theodore para aliviar sus nervios. Tras eso, había desaparecido y Hermione no lo había visto mezclarse con nadie durante toda la fiesta, ni siquiera con sus antiguos compañeros de clase, como si todo aquello lo aburriera de cierta forma.

Pero pudo ver en sus ojos y en el brillo maligno que había tras ellos que había acudido allí, junto a ella, precisamente para buscar esa diversión que le estaba faltando.

Y ella no pensaba decepcionarlo. Tal vez fuera el alcohol o las ganas que tenía por pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su penosa existencia, pero de pronto tenía ganas de provocarlo, de saber cuan lejos era capaz de llegar si ella no se encogía ante sus comentarios. De esa forma, tal vez, lograra hacer que se marchara de allí y la dejara en paz.

Por esa razón Hermione sonrió, arqueando los labios en un sonrisa misteriosa, y ahora fue ella la que se inclinó ligeramente hacia él. Malfoy lució sorprendido al menos durante unos segundos ante aquella cercanía, y ella aprovechó para susurrar muy bajito:

— ¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa, Malfoy?

Contra todo pronóstico, él pareció aceptar el desafío, puesto que bajó la cabeza hasta situarse muy cerca de suya. Ahora sus cuerpos estaban lo suficientemente cerca para poder notar el calor que desprendía el otro, pero todavía no llegaban a tocarse. Hermione podía sentir su aliento sobre su mejilla y cuando lo miró a los ojos, vio en ellos curiosidad.

Hermione ni siquiera pestañeó cuando alzó más la cabeza para ponerse a su misma altura y el movimiento hizo que su brazo se deslizara por la barra hasta tocar el suyo. Por un momento, creyó que él iba a apartarse ante su tacto pero no sucedió nada. Malfoy siguió impasible, con aquella maldita sonrisa en la boca, mientras esperaba en silencio a que ella dijera algo más.

— Lo que me pasa...—su voz se volvió melosa, tan dulce como un terrón de azúcar. Malfoy se tensó por un momento y ella sonrió triunfante cuando dijo:—, es que no soy capaz de recordar la última vez que alguien me folló hasta quedar exhausta.

Hermione se apartó lo suficiente como para ver la expresión de su rostro. La sonrisa había sido sustituida por unos labios fuertemente apretados, un músculo palpitaba nervioso en su mandíbula y sus ojos grises eran todo un festín de sentimientos. En ellos brillaban la sorpresa y algo más que no supo descifrar. Algo duro, primitivo y salvaje.

Si no hubiera estado hablando de Draco Malfoy diría que se trataba de _deseo_.

Como si ese pensamiento la hubiera repelido de alguna forma, Hermione comenzó a retirarse despacio sintiéndose satisfecha consigo misma. Muy pocas veces había conseguido sacarlo de su elemento y había pensado que si decía lo que realmente estaba pensando, él se reiría de ella soltando algún comentario soez sobre que no merecía ser tocada ni con el palo de una escoba. Ella lo ignoraría, y Malfoy volvería a la fiesta dejándola sola otra vez.

Pero lo que no esperaba Hermione es que sus dedos de cerraran entorno a su muñeca, frenando su huida triunfante y dejándola paralizada en el sitio. Él se levantó de la butaca y dio un paso hacia ella. Ahora el amplio pecho de Draco se pegaba peligrosamente a su hombro desnudo.

Sus dedos acariciaron despacio la piel de su brazo encendiendo un fuego agradable allí donde la tocaba. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar en seco mientras levantaba de nuevo la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada.

Malfoy estaba demasiado sereno para su gusto, como si no le resultara extraño aquella repentina cercanía entre ambos, como si realmente estuviera cómodo donde estaba.

Sus labios se curvaron de nuevo en una sonrisa dura y hasta Hermione podría decir que sensual. Y al igual que había hecho ella anteriormente, Draco se agachó hasta que su boca se situó muy cerca de su oído. Su respiración cálida le rozó la piel, haciéndola estremecer. Él pareció notarlo porque apretó ligeramente los dedos sobre su agarre.

Hermione respiró con fuerza pero fue un error. El maldito perfume de Malfoy la invadió, un aroma mentolado que lejos de hacerla despertar de aquel sopor, hizo que casi soltara un suspiro de anhelo.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que se siente de nuevo, Granger?— murmuró Draco contra su oído, sus palabras chocando contra la piel desnuda de su cuello. Hermione contuvo la respiración. —¿Quieres que te folle hasta que no puedas mantenerte en pie? —sus labios se deslizaron más abajo, hacia su mejilla rozándola con sus labios fríos— ¿Hasta que no seas capaz de recordar cómo te llamas ni donde estás?

Ella contuvo el impulso de arquear la espalda hacia él. Un jadeo involuntario se escapó de entre sus labios y cerró los ojos un instante, solo para volver a tomar el control de la situación. No lo decía en serio, no podía... Malfoy había visto el juego que ella había iniciado y solo estaba siguiendo sus pasos. Lo que Hermione no esperaba es que usara la misma táctica contra ella.

Pero no iba a retirarse del desafío que ella misma había iniciado. Todavía sentía el calor del alcohol corriendo por sus venas lo que le dio la fuerza suficiente para volver a la partida.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Draco estaba sobre su rostro a escasos centímetros de su boca. Y él miraba detenidamente sus labios entreabiertos, el rubor que había cubierto inesperadamente sus mejillas, y fue más abajo, hasta clavarse en el sugerente escote del vestido, en sus pechos que se apretaban contra la tela azul. Despacio, deshizo el recorrido de nuevo hasta clavar su mirada gris en la suya.

— La última vez no fui capaz de moverme en días...— mintió Hermione. Jamás la habían follado para acabar en semejante estado, pero él nunca sabría aquel pequeño detalle. Observó cómo él volvió a tensarse y ella se acercó más a su rostro:— ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno para estar a la altura, Malfoy?

Sus narices se rozaban, sus alientos estaban prácticamente entremezclados. Hermione podía notar el calor de su pecho contra ella, sus dedos apretados con fuerza sobre su brazo, su respiración acelerada al igual que la suya. Draco tragó y ella observó el movimiento que hizo su cuello al hacerlo.

De repente fue consciente de que allí estaba pasando algo, de que el juego había cambiado de un segundo para otro. Ahora se encontraba pensando en qué pasaría si él se inclinara en ese preciso instante para besarla y en cómo sería sentir esos labios, su lengua y sus dientes en otras parte de su cuerpo...

Lo peor de todo fue que Hermione se descubrió deseando todas esas cosas. Deseando que Draco Malfoy la follara con toda la fuerza posible. Y si no estaba equivocada, si sus instintos femeninos todavía no estaban estropeados, algo le decía que él estaba también en la misma situación. Hermione no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, hacia la fracción de piel de su pecho que se veía tras su camisa desabotonada, en la forma en la que los pantalones se ajustaban en sus caderas, pero sobre todo se fijó en el bulto que empujaba duro contra la tela negra.

Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando se obligó a sí misma a apartar la mirada de allí. Y cuando se centró en su rostro de nuevo, Draco la dejó sin aliento. Los ojos ya no eran grises, sino más bien negros, cargados de un profundo deseo que dejó notar en su voz notablemente más grave cuando dijo a escasos centímetros de su boca:

—No te preocupes, Granger. Te aseguro que después de esta noche no podrás moverte en un puñetero mes.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Hermione sintió como tiraba de ella en su dirección con tanta fuerza que logró ponerla en pie prácticamente de un tirón. Sus rostros estaban prácticamente pegados, los labios de Draco tocando los suyos, tentándola a que fuera ella la primera en dar el paso. La primera en acortar el ínfima distancia que los separaba. Pudo notar su erección grande y dura contra los muslos, el brazo de él rodeándole la espalda, y aquel oscuro deseo creciendo en su interior de manera casi inexplicable.

Y el tormento se desató cuando Hermione se puso de puntillas sobre los tacones para recibir todo aquello que Draco le estaba ofreciendo. Fue un choque casi brutal, un amasijo de labios, dientes y lenguas. Un beso tan duro que Hermione pudo notar que le hacía daño, pero no importaba. No cuando Draco deslizó una mano por su cuero cabelludo y tiró de ella con fuerza hacia él, como si no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca.

Gimió ante la rudeza del gesto y se sorprendió al descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba ser besada de esa forma tan poco delicada. La otra mano de Draco se deslizó desde su espalda hasta su trasero y más abajo, hasta la parte posterior de uno de sus muslos. Su fríos dedos se anclaron con fuerza en su piel hasta que alzó su pierna y la guió hasta su cintura. Obediente, Hermione le rodeó con ella mientras hacía equilibrio con la otra pierna.

Siguieron besándose durante unos segundos más, donde ella aprovechó para frotarse contra su polla ya completamente dura, buscando toda la fricción posible. Ante ese movimiento, Draco gruñó y tiró de nuevo con fuerza de su pelo esta vez hacia atrás, haciendo que sus bocas y sus lenguas se separaran bruscamente.

Hermione jadeó buscando el aire que le faltaba. Y lo que vio terminó por robarle todo el aliento. Fue la determinación que vio en sus ojos, el saber lo que estaba apunto de suceder a continuación, lo que casi la catapultó al abismo.

Draco sonrió, duro y salvaje, como si él también lo supiera, como si él también estuviera deseando todo aquello con fuerza. Un segundo después los hizo desaparecer a ambos a otro lugar más discreto en el que poder jugar.

Esa vez de verdad.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa. Aquí traigo un capítulo nuevo con recién salido del horno y muy calentito... En todos los sentidos.
> 
> Así que me dispongo a advertir de que habrá contenido sexual explícito :)
> 
> También informaros de que podéis encontrar este fic en FanFiction bajo el mismo nombre de usuario que utilizo aquí, y en Wattpad por el nombre de Geillissh ( con dos "s" porque con una sola no me dejaba ponerlo)
> 
> No sé por qué pero me está encantando escribir esta historia. Espero que a vosotros también os guste.
> 
> Besos y hasta la próxima!

Se aparecieron dentro de la mansión de los Nott formando un amasijo de brazos, labios y lengua.

Draco conocía aquella casa tan bien como la suya propia y cuando pensó en qué lugar podría follarse a Granger, no pudo evitar que esa habitación se cruzara por su mente.

El cuarto de baño era excéntrico, como todo lo que había dentro de la mansión, casi no había muebles a excepción de un bonito tocador de madera en un lateral, una enorme bañera de mármol blanco en el centro, y una encimera de granito que servía a la misma vez de lavamanos. Pero su particularidad residía en que sus paredes, todas ellas, eran espejos.

Granger gimió sonoramente cuando se despegó un momento de él para coger aire. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad y cuando reparó en aquel detalle, cuando vio los reflejos de ambos por todas partes, sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos castaños brillaron con expectación. Después, volvió a besarlo con mucha más fuerza que antes. Draco le respondió con el mismo fervor, apretándola contra él.

Apenas podía conectar un pensamiento coherente dentro de su cerebro.

Estaba borracho, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber qué coño estaban haciendo. Había acudido a ella aquella noche con el único objetivo de molestarla, como siempre, pero nunca había esperado que de sus labios saliera la palabra "follar". La forma en la que lo dijo, inclinándose hacia él, haciendo que sus pechos se alzaran en su dirección, con los labios a escasos centímetros de su rostro…

Logró pillarlo completamente con la guardia baja.

Sabía que ella estaba enfadada por algo. La había observado discretamente durante toda la ceremonia, con aquel dichoso vestido azul que se pegaba a todas sus curvas, el pelo rizado sobre uno de los hombros, y siempre con una enorme sonrisa estampada su rostro. Pero a medida que iban pasando las horas y que el ambiente se había vuelto más festivo, el humor de Granger había cambiado perceptiblemente. Ya no sonreía y su ceño estaba constantemente fruncido. Draco la perdió de vista durante unas cuantas horas hasta que la encontró escondida en el bar, bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, diciendo todas esas cosas con el objetivo de molestarlo lo suficiente como para hacer que se fuera.

Oh, pero a él no le había incomodado en absoluto. Su rabieta infantil había tenido el efecto contrario sobre Draco.

Llegados a ese punto no iba a mentir. Tirarse a Hermione Granger era una de sus fantasías más recurrentes desde que era un adolescente. Sobre todo después de aquel maldito baile en cuarto curso, cuando había hecho su entrada triunfal colgada del brazo del estúpido de Viktor Krum. Cuando la había visto aparecer... Bueno, Draco se había vuelto prácticamente loco durante días rememorando esa imagen de Granger hasta el punto de que, cada vez que se masturbaba en la oscuridad de su habitación en Hogwarts, no podía evitar correrse mientras pensaba que era ella quien lo estaba tocando.

Esa fantasía lo acompañó durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Con el paso de los años, Draco creyó que aquella obsesión por la mejor amiga de San Potter se había apaciguado del todo, no siendo más que cenizas de un fuego pasado. Pero se había equivocado cuando, meses atrás, durante la fiesta de compromiso de Theo y Luna, Hermione apareció de la nada en el restaurante sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amiga. Y luego de nuevo en la despedida de solteros, cuando la había visto bailar en la pista de baile con las manos alzadas y el pelo alborotado, completamente radiante bajos los focos de la discoteca.

Y Draco se había sentido como cuando tenía quince años: obsesionado otra vez y muy, pero que muy cachondo por culpa Granger.

Ni siquiera se sintió incómodo al descubrir que ella lo atraía de forma inexplicable y que, en cierta parte, siempre lo había hecho. Draco había madurado lo suficiente como para que ya no le importaba que él fuera un Malfoy y ella fuera...bueno, Granger. Ya no estaban en Hogwarts y ciertamente podrían decir que tampoco eran unos críos.

Así que Draco no se había molestado en frenar sus impulsos esa noche durante la celebración —en parte gracias al alcohol—, cuando se había inclinado hacia ella ofreciéndose él mismo a follarla. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, esperaba que Granger le diera una patada en los huevos y lo mandara a la mierda, pero que le siguiera el juego, ver el cambio en sus rostro, la tensión evidente en su cuerpo...

Él no había podido contenerse más.

Y ahora que Draco la tenía entre sus brazos, retorciéndose de puro placer, no sería tan imbécil como para dejar escapar la ocasión. Tal vez si se la tiraba de una vez podría dejar de parecer un puto adolescente en celo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, lograra sacarse de su cabeza aquella obsesión que arrastraba consigo desde hacía años.

Draco lo iba a disfrutar con creces. Y se aseguraría de que ella también lo hiciera.

Mientras se besaban, con las lenguas entrelazadas, Draco la fue guiando hasta la larga encimera que tenían detrás. Hermione le pasaba las manos por el pelo, también con fuerza, y gimió cuando su trasero chocó con la superficie fría de granito.

Draco aprovechó el momento para separarse de ella, para alejar su boca de la suya y guiarla hasta su cuello. Ella respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso y él sonrió sobre su piel. Lamió su garganta y fue hacia abajo, hacia la extensión de piel desnuda entre sus clávículas, arrastrando los dientes por la suavidad de su piel, mordiendo cada lunar que iba encontrándose a su paso.

Ella tampoco se quedó quieta. Sus manos se deslizaron desde su nuca hasta sus hombros, tirando con fuerza de la tela de su chaqueta. Hermione la deslizó con urgencia por sus antebrazos y Draco se apartó de ella lo suficiente para que esta cayera pesadamente en el suelo.

Él la observó un momento, con los enormes ojos castaños velados por el deseo, los labios entreabiertos ahora más rojos por culpa de sus besos, los tirantes del vestido caídos sobre los brazos desnudos, el vértice de sus pechos asomándose por encima del apretado corpiño…Tragó en seco cuando se dio cuenta que aquella iba a ser una imagen que tardaría mucho tiempo en borrar de su cabeza.

Tuvo la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre ella, de volver a besarla con fuerza, con daño, quería que lo sintiera por todas partes, en todas partes. Tal vez si hubiera sido otra ocasión, Draco se habría tomado tiempo de explorar su cuerpo, en desnudarla lentamente, en saborearla con la lengua y sentir su sabor en su boca, pero por Merlín, él no quería ser suave con ella. Y por la mirada de urgencia que Hermione le estaba dedicando, Draco supo que ella tampoco quería que lo fuera.

—Date la vuelta.— ordenó él. La voz suave, peligrosa.

Hermione pestañeó pero para su satisfacción hizo lo que le pedía. Draco observó cada uno de sus movimientos en el espejo que tenía delante de ellos y que hacía a la misma vez de pared de la habitación. Ella pareció darse cuenta, y también alzó la cabeza, atrapando su mirada con la suya.

Draco dio un paso hasta situarse detrás de ella, pegando el pecho contra su espalda. Hermione se arqueó contra él, frotando su trasero contra su erección dura. Él frenó sus movimientos agarrándola con una mano por la cintura, mientras que la otra la movió hasta hundirla en los suaves rizos castaños, hasta alzar su cabeza exponiendo su cuello de nuevo. Sus ojos no se despegaban del espejo ni un solo segundo, como si ambos tuvieran miedo de perderse lo que hacía el otro.

Hermione lucía completamente a su merced, con las caderas apretadas contra la encimera, sin escapatoria. Él volvió a hundir el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma, paseando la nariz sobre la piel cálida hasta que sus labios se quedaron cerca de su oído. La notó jadear, revolverse entre sus brazos buscando toda la fricción posible. Draco sonrió ante su desesperación, le daría justo lo que quería, pero antes necesitaba verla tal y como quería él.

— Inclínate.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esa única palabra, pero al igual que la vez anterior, apenas dudó en hacerlo. Draco la observó inclinarse sobre la fría superficie mientras se apoyaba con la palma de las manos sobre ella para estabilizarse. Sus caderas quedaron hacia afuera, sobre el vértice de la encimera, con las piernas apoyadas en el suelo encima de sus tacones y el trasero apuntando en su dirección.

Hermione alzó la cabeza justo en ese momento para volver a mirarlo a los ojos a través del espejo. Y ella _sonrió_ , sonrió como una auténtica diablesa, mientras abría las piernas más para él, como si supiera con exactitud lo que venía a continuación.

Draco se pegó más contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarla tampoco. La mano que seguía enredaba contra su pelo se deslizó por su columna vertebral, paseándose por sus costillas, acariciando lentamente su cintura. Siguió su camino hacia abajo, pasando por sus caderas, deslizando los dedos sobre sus piernas hasta atrapar el bajo del largo vestido.

Draco lo agarró entre sus dedos mientras tiraba de él con fuerza hacia arriba y lo arrugaba sobre su trasero, dejándola prácticamente expuesta de cintura para abajo.

Ella jadeó cuando notó el frío de la habitación chocar contra sus piernas desnudas. Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando Draco deslizó una mano por la piel ahora desnuda de sus caderas hasta enredar un dedo en la tela negra de sus bragas de encaje. Con un fuerte empujón las deslizó por sus muslos hasta que estas cayeron en el suelo, dejando al descubierto su sexo ya húmedo para él.

Draco tuvo que contenerse para no tocarla en es mismo momento, para no hundir sus dedos en su interior y comprobar si era tan apretada como él imaginaba que sería. Sabía que si lo hacía también querría hacerle otras muchas cosas que llevaban mucho tiempo y dedicación, y él no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

Al parecer, Hermione tampoco porque contoneó sus caderas en su dirección en una invitación clara de lo que quería.

— Abre más las piernas.— ordenó Draco, casi gruñendo, mientras con dedos hábiles desabotonaba sus pantalones, bajaba la cremallera y liberaba, por fin, su miembro.

Hermione hizo lo que le pedía, sin perderse ninguno de sus movimientos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que la boca y su pecho se mecía con fuerza sobre el granito de la encimera, prácticamente jadeando. Se relamió los labios cuando observó como él sacaba su polla al completo de los pantalones y la apretaba en un puño con fuerza.

Draco casi gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que no había traído protección. Sinceramente, follarse a Granger no había estado entre sus planes aquella noche. Pero sí que había traído su varita mágica. Miró hacia abajo, hacia la chaqueta del traje que ahora descansaba sobre el suelo de piedra: su varita estaba en el bolsillo interior. Solo bastaría con agacharse un segundo para cogerla y...

— Tomo una poción anticonceptiva. —musitó Granger, hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado allí. Su voz era grave, ronca, cargada de deseo— Hazlo... Hazlo de una maldita vez.

Su demanda no sonó dura ni exigente como lo habían sido las suyas.

Sonó como una plegaria, como un ruego...

Él se acercó todavía más a ella sin apartar los ojos de los suyos, y Draco juraría que la oyó suspirar cuando la agarró de nuevo con una mano por el pelo. Tiró con fuerza de ella hacia atrás, levantándola solo un poco sobre la encimera, haciendo que a la misma vez sus caderas fueran hacia atrás, a su encuentro. Su polla rozó la entrada de su cuerpo y ambos jadearon al sentir el roce húmedo y caliente.

—Cuida esa sucia boca, Granger. Si quieres esto...—Draco empujó la pelvis en su dirección. Su miembro se frotó de nuevo contra su sexo resbaladizo y Hermione gimió con fuerza.—, vas a tener que ser educada y decir las palabras mágicas.

Draco casi soltó una carcajada cuando, incluso en esa situación, ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio a través del espejo. Esa clase de miradas asesinas que solo le dedicaba a él. Pero cuando Draco volvió a repetir el movimiento, esa vez con más brusquedad, aumentando la fricción contra su entrada, Hermione casi cerró los ojos por la sensación. Pero los mantuvo abiertos, fijos en él, en la figura de ambos en el espejo.

Y fue casi un suplicio y a la misma vez una liberación cuando dijo:

— _Por favor_ …

Draco no se lo pensó dos veces cuando se introdujo en su interior de una sola estocada. No lo hizo con ternura, más bien con todo lo contrario: casi rayando la desesperación.

Hermione dejó escapar un sonido entre un gemido y un grito, sobre todo cuando Draco la agarró con la mano que tenía libre por la cadera para acercarla aún más hacia él, tirando a la misma vez de su pelo, entrando así hasta lo más profundo de ella.

Draco esperó unos segundos antes de volver a moverse. Estaba tan jodidamente apretada, tan estrecha, que no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido ante la sensación. Alzó la cabeza de nuevo para mirar hacia el espejo y lo que vio logró consumirlo hasta los huesos.

Hermione tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, su pelo como una rienda entre sus dedos, con la boca abierta mientras jadeaba. Todavía tenía parte de su torso apoyado sobre la encimera, pero Draco pudo ver como sus pechos se habían salido del corpiño por culpa de los movimientos bruscos, con los pezones sonrosados chocando sobre el granito frío.

Pero lo peor fue mirarla directamente a los ojos. El fuego que desprendían fue los suficientemente grande como para casi reducirlo en cenizas. Ella le sonrió de nuevo, con un ligero movimiento de sus labios carnosos, las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su torso tratando de sostenerse de alguna forma.

— Vamos, Malfoy...—dijo y su voz fue tan seductora que Draco tuvo que apretar con fuerza la mano que se cernía sobre su cadera para evitar no correrse en ese mismo momento. —Enséñame de lo que eres capaz.

Draco tiró hacia afuera, casi saliendo de su interior, pero se detuvo en el último momento para mirarla de nuevo. Él sonrió también, jadeando en el proceso.

— Entonces más te vale estar preparada, Granger.

Y ya no hubo autocontrol para él, ni para ella. Draco la embistió con tanta intensidad que ambos gritaron casi al unísono. Hermione tuvo que frenar el movimiento y mantenerse firme sobre la encimera. Él volvió a penetrarla de nuevo, creando un ritmo rápido y frenético con sus caderas que comenzaron a golpear contra las nalgas de Hermione con una fuerza aplastante.

Hermione no se quedaba atrás. Movía sus caderas hacia atrás al encuentro de sus arremetidas casi con rabia, como si no fuera suficiente, como si todavía quisiera más. Sus gemidos llenaron toda la habitación y Draco gruñó cuando comprobó lo húmeda que estaba, lo mucho que eso facilitaba que siguiera deslizándose en su interior con tanto ahínco.

Él sabía que no iba a aguantar demasiado con aquel ritmo, pero antes de hacerlo quería ver su cara al correrse. Quería verla deshacerse entre sus brazos tal y como lo estaba haciendo él. Draco se retiró de nuevo para luego volver a estrellarse contra ella, impulsando sus cuerpos hacia delante. Soltó la mano que sostenía sostenía el pelo de Hermione y se inclinó hasta que su pecho tocó su espalda de nuevo.

Aquel ligero cambio hizo que entrara aún más adentro, más profundo si aquello era posible. Hermione gritó ante la sensación y Draco siguió penetrándola sin parar, bajando la mano que tenía libre sobre su abdomen y más abajo, hacia el vértice de sus piernas que seguían abiertas para acogerlo. Sus dedos encontraron su sexo húmedo y ahora lleno por él y acarició su clítoris con movimientos circulares, acompasando esos movimientos y uniéndolos a los que hacía en su interior.

Hermione tembló y se apretó con fuerza a su alrededor. Su respiración se hizo todavía más agitada, los gemidos más fuertes y desesperados. Draco acercó los labios a su oído, dejando que sintiera su respiración allí. Ella volvió a apretarse de nuevo, como si su cercanía la catapultara directamente hacia el abismo.

Draco la torturó un poco más. Siguió penetrándola con ganas. Dentro y fuera. Fuera y dentro. Movía su mano sobre su sexo a la misma vez que lo hacía. En un momento determinado, Hermione comenzó a temblar por completo tanto en su interior como por fuera. Pero él notaba que estaba conteniéndose, como si tratara de extender más todavía aquella sensación. Como si no quisiera que acabar nunca.

Él volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, sin parar de moverse ni un solo instante, y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo en el espejo. La de ella nublada, con lágrimas de placer en los vértices de las pestañas. La de él llena de deseo, los ojos casi entrecerrados.

Fue entonces cuando Draco le susurró en el oído, sabiendo que sus palabras, junto con el movimiento de su mano y su polla penetrándola, sería su perdición. Y también la de él.

— Eso es, Granger. Deja que vea como te corres para mí.

Entonces Hermione gritó sin ataduras. Las manos a ambos lados de sus costados se cerraron en fuertes puños, empujó con fuerza hacia atrás contra él, casi arroyándolos en el proceso. Draco retiró la mano de entre sus piernas para agarrarla con fuerza de las caderas mientras la penetraba con más rapidez. La sintió apretándose de nuevo a su alrededor, sintió su calor envolviéndose y estirándose hasta que Hermione alcanzó su propio clímax.

Draco siguió moviéndose a pesar de ello, buscando más fricción si es que eso era posible, empapándose de sus jugos, dejando que sus propios gemidos se sumaran a los de ella. La observó deshacerse de nuevo contra su pecho, bajo de él, en su interior. Pero a pesar de todo eso Hermione continuó con los ojos castaños bien abiertos, fijos en Draco. Como si supiera que era eso lo que le faltaba para terminar de destrozarlo.

Y lo hizo. Con un par de estocadas más, Draco encontró su propia liberación mientras se corría en su interior con tanta intensidad que no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido desesperado mientras lo hacía. Sus dedos se enterraron sobre la piel de sus caderas mientra se dejaba ir en el placer.

Casi se dejó caer sobre ella pero logró mantenerse en pie a pesar del temblor de sus piernas. El sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas llenó la habitación de golpe, ambos intentando conseguir algo de aire. Ahora Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, con el pecho agitado chocando sobre el granito de la encimera. Tenía el rostro completamente sonrosado y los labios curvados hacia arriba, en una sonrisa de satisfacción que hizo que el ego de Draco se inflara como un maldito globo.

Él comenzó a retirarse de su interior despacio y cuando se salió por completo, ella gimió bajito. Mientras se abrochaba de nuevo los pantalones y se alisaba la camisa, Draco la observó durante un instante, recostada sobre la superficie con el vestido arrugado por la cintura, las piernas ahora flexionadas por las rodillas, y su sexo empapado con sus fluidos y también con los de ella.

Hermione parecía no ser capaz de moverse, tal y como él le había prometido que la dejaría.

Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada cuando volvieron a mirarse, pero esa vez fue Hermione quien giró la cabeza sobre encima de un hombro. Una mirada real, esa vez sin un espejo de por medio. Algo pareció surgir por su rostro porque de pronto ya no estaba tan sonriente, sino más bien algo sorprendida. Sus labios se entreabrieron mientras trataba de incorporase de alguna forma. Las piernas le temblaron cuando consiguió ponerse de pie al fin. El vestido volvió a caer por sus piernas desnudas, tapando por completo la evidencia de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Se giró despacio sin dejar de mirarlo mientras se apoyaba en la encimera, como si no fuera capaz de mantenerse firme.

Los ojos de Draco la recorrieron cuando dio varios pasos en su dirección. Hermione jadeó como si su cercanía lograra encender de nuevo ese fuego. Pero Draco arqueó la comisura de los labios en una mueca de superioridad mientras se agachaba a su lado para recoger su chaqueta del suelo.

Cuando se incorporó lo hizo de tal forma que sus cuerpos quedaron alienados pecho contra pecho. Él se inclinó sobre ella, dejando su boca peligrosamente cerca de la suya. Pero no la besó. Ni siquiera volvió a tocarla otra vez cuando habló con voz ronca. 

— Estoy seguro de que esto no serás capaz de olvidarlo en mucho tiempo, Granger…

Ella respiró con fuerza, tanto la boca como los ojos abiertos por la impresión, y Draco aprovechó el momento para apartarse de su lado y salir de la habitación de forma lenta y calmada, sin dejarle ver en ningún momento que por dentro estaba apunto de derrumbarse por culpa del deseo que todavía sentía recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

Tal vez no había sido buena idea follarse a Hermione Granger porque Draco sabía que a partir de esa noche siempre necesitaría más y más.


End file.
